


Warriors is a Lovely Idiot, And Sky Will Protect Him To No End Now

by manic_no



Category: The Legend of Zelda, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Hyrule Warriors, The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood and Injury, Brotp, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Mild Gore, but it’s just angst and, i will die for you now, sorry for, warriors i love you, you would think its
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 11:25:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18342713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manic_no/pseuds/manic_no
Summary: For the lu discord prompt, warriors. He needs all the love he can get, and Sky would gladly provide now.





	Warriors is a Lovely Idiot, And Sky Will Protect Him To No End Now

Screams could be heard near the edge of the camp. Hyrule and Four had been forced to hold down Warriors arms and legs as Legend operated on him. Warriors kicks had been bruising, nearly powerful enough to knock Wild out, who was also being tended to by Twilight.

“No, NO! Don’t you dare Legend!” Warrior shrieked out, causing Legend to pause again. A sigh escaped his lips as he attempted to get close again.

“Warrior, we need to do this. You know that you can’t survive long if we don’t.” Legend said, his eyebrows furrowed in concentrated as he tried to get his tool closer without being hit by loose torso. “Time, did you get it yet? I told you it was near the left bottom!”

Time threw out a frustrated huff as he continued moving Legend’s bag around in an attempt to find the healing paste. “There is so much stuff in here, Legend. How the hell am I supposed to find it?!” A sudden sigh of relief drew out from him. “Found it. Don’t give me that look.”

A couple laughs were heard as Time moved over to Legends side. Legend threw up a quick look before giving an order, “Could you try keeping his head straight? It’ll hurt more if he keeps moving.”

After doing so, Legend hurried in, not wasting the opportunity. Warriors screams became more fanatic as he felt the metal carve into his skin, adding to the pain. Wind winced from his place by Sky, who had been attempting to create a makeshift potion. Sky grimaced, both at the sounds as well as the feeling of boiling water while he crushed in herbs. 

Warrior replied to Times actions by constantly wrestling his head away from him. “Time, I swear to Din, let GO! There is no reason to do this, STOP!”

“Don’t worry, it’ll be over soon.” Time said, trying to be comforting. However, it worked more like a prophecy, as Legend finally lifted away the metal tool. He released his held breath, leaving Legend to apply the paste. 

“There, told you it’d be fine. It was just a pimple. Now onto the hard stuff.”

Now that the pimple was cleared, the links got a clearer view of the rotting and mangled skin that was the left of Warriors face. It covered it entirely, constructing Warriors sight. The fires that had consumed the flesh had not been kind, leaving it all marred, blood peeling through ashy skin. If you looked closely, a part of his cheekbone could be seen.

Wind and Sky hurried over with the makeshift remedy. Sky looked at Warrior with a mix of pity and despair, before looking down at the ground. “It’s not much, and it won’t be as affective as an actual red potion. We’ll still need to wrap it up after.”

Four grunted from his position by Warriors legs. “Could you hurry up?! It’s hard to keep a grown fucking man down when you’re a damn child!”

Sky sighed while Wind moved forward with a ladle, pouring some of the remedy onto Warriors once burning flesh. The two worked quickly in wrapping up his face, grimacing every time the hit a hard patch. Warriors screams had calmed, soft snores replacing them. Legend and Time stepped back, only close enough to hold onto Warriors. 

Hyrule and Four released their grasps, happy for the stopped onslaught of limbs. Seeing him relaxing, the rest of the links moved away, leaving it up to the medics. Thankfully, Wild has woken up soon after, cooking dinner with an expression that told them he was internalizing something again. The healing finished with a careful wrap, guarding the scars from infection. 

Wind ran off, eager at the prospect of food, as did most of the links. Yet, Legend casted a glance back at his best friend. Sky still held onto him, adrenaline in his veins dwindling. Catching Legend’s look, Sky showed a soft smile. “Don’t worry. I’ll keep him safe. I promise.”

He gave Sky his own nod before turning away as well. Warriors murmured, his uncovered eyelid opening in drugged up nonchalance. Sky let out his breath, finding himself terrified for his younger brother. “You okay down there?”

Warriors gave a positive murmur, waking himself up in better health. A soft chuckle escaped Sky at the normally confident and alert hero’s behaviour. It faded away shortly after, leaving him to look away in guilt. “Why did you do that?”

Warriors raised up an eyebrow. “wha....mean?”

“Why did you push me out of the way of that beam? Why did you save me?” Sky asked, guilt guided by urgency. 

Warriors gave a slight smirk before responding softly, “Care bout you.”

A blush lifted onto Sky’s face as his heart warmed. A laugh escaped him again as he held Warrior closer and protectively, pulling him into a slight hug. “I care about you too. I’ll always care about you.”

Warriors laughed quietly, his eyes drooping again, which he attempted to fight back. Sky shook his head. “Don’t do that. Sleep, you deserve it.”

As he did, Sky made a promise to himself. No matter what it took, Sky gave his word to never let any link get hurt because of him. It didn’t matter what happens, he will protect them. He was a knight, and a knight’s word was as true as their sword.


End file.
